gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ships:Ori/Orists
Introduction. The Ori gave their followers plans to build very powerful ships. Although the Ori could have given them even better Technology,they saw no need because at the time it was not necessary,and it would have been even more difficult for their human followers to build the ships,even with the Priors. Shortly before she was attacked by Morgan la'fey,Adria did give plans to her followers for enhanced warships, fighters,and gear for Ori crusaders,as an answer to several threats,including the Asgard beam weapon. The new warships proved far supperior to the older warships,and the older warships are being phased out of production and refitted with the enhanced technology. "And those that are prideful,and refuse to bow down,shall be laid low and made unto dust" Ori text message to the Odyssey. Ori/Orist ships. Ori Warship. Type: Transport and heavy combat ship. Crew: 1 Prior recquired,5-10 additional priors on board. Troops: 1000-10,000+ Shields: Ori designed shielding. Capible of absorbing Teratons. Hull: Synthesised composite super alloy,highly heat resistant,many hundreds of times stronger then Steel. Weapons: One heavy Ori energy cannon. Ten Ori rapid fire pulse cannons. 40 point defense turrets. Secandary space craft: Possibly hundreds of Ori fighters. Powerplant: Ori power core. Sublight: Ori drive system. Hyperdrive: Ori intergalactic. Other: Anti bomb devices,jamming technology,sensor disruption fields,ring transporters,control chair,Ori sensor grid. Production run: Many dozens,possibly hundreds. "Those who reject the path to enlightenment, must be destroyed"Orici Ori fighter. Type: Heavy fighter. Crew: 1-4. Troops: Dozens. Shields: Ori designed shielding. Hull: Synthesised composite super alloy. Weapons: Ori pulse cannon. Powerplant: Small Ori power core. Sublight: Ori drive system. Hyperdrive: possible. Other: Ring transporter,Ori sensor grid. Production run: Thousands. Enhanced Ori warship-1. Type: Transport and heavy combat ship. Crew: 1 Prior recquired. 10-20 additional Priors. Troops: 1200-12,000. Shields: Ori shielding system,version 2,100% more powerful then the first design. Transphasic defense field. Hull: Synthesised composite super alloy,redesigned for additional energy dispersion and projectile deflection. Weapons: More powerful Ori energy cannon. 20 Ori rapid fire pulse cannons. Ori bombs.(Nicknamed "holy hand grenades" by Tau'ri piolets.) 60 point defense turrets. Secandary space craft: Possibly hundreds of Ori fighters. Powerplant: Ori power core v2 Sublight: Ori drive system. Hyperdrive: Ori intergalctic. Other: Ring transporters,anti bomb devices,powerful jamming technology,enhanced sensor disruption fields,control chair,Ori sensor grid,modified to detect the gravitational fields of cloaked vessels. Production run: Dozens and growing. "Those who reach enlightenment shall rejoice with the Ori forever" Enhanced Ori warship-2 Type: Transport and heavy combat ship Crew: 1 Prior recquired,15-30 additional Priors. Troops: 2000-15,000. Shields: Enhanced Ori shielding system version 3,25% more powerful then v2. Rapid dimensional switch transphasic defense field. Ionized feild generator(acts as an e.m feild) Hull: Synthesised composite super alloy,slightly thicker for additional energy dispersion and projectile deflection. Weapons: Same power as v2 beam,but posseses a longer range. 20 rapid fire Ori pulse cannons with better targeting systems. Ori bombs. 70 point defense turrets. Secandary space craft: Possibly hundreds of Ori fighters. Powerplant: Ori powercore v3 Sublight: Ori drive system Hyperdrive: Ori intergalactic Other: Ring transporters,anti bomb devices,powerful jamming technology,enhanced sensor disruption field,control chair,Ori sensor grid v3,epquiped with cross phasic scanners capable of detecting some out of phase objects or people. Production run: Unknown Gormagon 18:05, June 10, 2011 (UTC)